The present invention relates to a mudguard for a wheel of an agricultural vehicle.
It is desirable for the width of a mudguard of an agricultural vehicle, such as a tractor, to be adjustable. One reason for this is that it is possible to use the same tractor with wheels of different widths and the mudguard is needs to be adapted to the width of the wheel. Also during transportation, or to pass through narrow gates, it may be desirable to reduce the width of the mudguards.
It has hitherto been proposed to provide mudguard extensions that can be attached to the edge of a mudguard or removed therefrom to allow the mudguard width to be increased and decreased. GB-1,477,628 shows an example of a mudguard having such extensions. In the latter patent, the mudguard is for a lorry and it is formed with extensions to allow only part of a mudguard to be replaced in the event of it being damaged. Despite these differences, the latter patent does demonstrate the principle that has been used in the past to extend the width of mudguards.
The use of extensions that attach to one another edge to edge has several disadvantages. Aside from the cost implications of manufacturing parts that interlock with one another, a problem is posed by the length of time that it takes to attach and separate the extensions. Also, carrying and aligning the extensions as they are being mounted is a difficult and cumbersome task which often cannot be carried out single handed. A still further problem is presented by the need to be able to store extensions when they are not in use.
The present invention seeks therefore to provide a mudguard that mitigates these disadvantages and enables the width of the mudguard to be adjusted simply to suit the prevailing requirements.